


Three Times

by Kissthekay



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Sexy Times, Sleep, Snakes, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthekay/pseuds/Kissthekay
Summary: After an argument Lydia sends Beetlejuice home. Beej stuck in snake form uses all he has in his disposal to get her to say the magic B- words. Sexy times."Beej" the woman's voice moaned out in a sleep muffled voice. Not good enough the snake thought. He slithered further up her thigh dragging his tongue along her body. He left a trail of himself on her skin. Opening his mouth he bit down where the thigh meets with the rest of the body. His wife likes it rough. The animal instinct needed to claim her. The woman gasped and moved slightly in her sleep. The snake lapped at the slight trickle of blood left behind from his handiwork. The warmth of her body spurred him on. The snake moved his head further up her body. Licking,sucking and biting. He marked her. The voice in his head rang with each soft moan she made.





	Three Times

A/N: Please forgive me for any typing, spelling or grammar errors. I wrote this in 30 minutes as a challenge to myself to get back into writing. I have not written in over 7 years. I haven't written smut in even longer so this is a practice in both.The ending is a little rushed because I only allowed myself 30 minutes. I may continue at some point before right now this is just a writing exercise.

A tingling, smooth, yet cold sensation slithered up the woman's body coiling up her left calve to her knee leaving a chilled thrill in its wake. The woman slept on unknowing to her the black and white snake was slithering at a slow pace up her body in between her legs. Soon she would be ready for him. In a quick practice movement the snake's striped tongue teasing the skin on the woman's knee. He knew she was especially sensitive there. His tongue flicked sampled, and explored. Her skin was slightly salty but also something so distinctly Lydia that the snake felt his cock twitch. Had he been in his humanoid form nothing would have stopped him from entering her there.

However she had sent him away before she went to bed so this was how he had to get her to say his name. 

"Beej" the woman's voice moaned out in a sleep muffled voice. Not good enough the snake thought. He slithered further up her thigh dragging his tongue along her body. He left a trail of himself on her skin. Opening his mouth he bit down where the thigh meets with the rest of the body. His wife likes it rough. The animal instinct needed to claim her. The woman gasped and moved slightly in her sleep. The snake lapped at the slight trickle of blood left behind from his handiwork. The warmth of her body spurred him on. The snake moved his head further up her body. Licking,sucking and biting. He marked her.the voice in his head rang with each soft moan she made. 

Mine. Mine. Mine.

The further his head coiled up and around her body his tail followed. He brought his tail to her core. The cool ridged tip of it slithered and stoked the outer lips of her core. He craved to be inside of her. Being dead and a snake both made her warmth addictive to him. He could feel with his tail that she was starting to get wet. The soft sounds the woman was making in her sleep were turning into filthy moans, that had she been awake she would have tried to muffle. Her legs fell open to him in an unconscious movement. The snake was glad. Finally, he brought the tip of his tail to his woman's clit. The chilling unyielding feeling of it's slightly rough surface sent a shock of pleasure through the woman's body. A deep breathy moan escaped the woman's mouth, and yet she still slept.  
He moved in brisk simi-circle movements on her clit with his tail. He created a building pleasure in his wife. The snake used his head to move to her breast. He opted not to bite...yet. His forked tongue twitched out instead. His tongue flickerd over her nipple satisfied as it hardened in front of him.

"Mmph, Beetlejuice," the woman moaned. That was one thought the snake. His tail changing his rhythm. He undulated his long body until his tail could both enter her body and another part of him could rub on her swollen clit. Being in a snake form had its advantages. With a quick flick he entered her. Her body pulsed around him. He set the pace where he could keep her on edge until he could draw out the beautiful b- words from her mouth. Letting her breast rest he slithered up her neck. Wrapping himself around her just enough to put a pleasant amount of pressure on her windpipe. Just enough to simulate danger but not cause harm. His Lydia liked to be choked.

The snake opened his mouth again to bite down on the junction where the neck and shoulder met. He sucked at the spot at the same pace he thrust inside her. He left another mark. This one much more vivid. The snake pulled away to admire the purple hue already blooming on her skin. His living wife was so beautiful. A lovely human body he could mark. 

Mine. Mine. Mine.

The snake felt her core tighten and start to spasm around him. The woman's breathing was heavy. She came with a start. "Beetlejuice" she said, her voice a heavy moan. That's two. The snake thought. The woman awoke at last. 

"Beetlejuice" she said one more time. Once she came down from her euphoria. " That's three," the snake said smugly. Now the real fun can begin. He materialize as a man in her room. He was already hard.


End file.
